The Story
by Galaticx
Summary: "I lived a long life as a Dog demon. I may have lived long, but it was not an easy life. Hardshps aplenty, each and everyone a different problem, even I had to loose at a challenge. Most problems could be triumphed over, but I was destined to fall sooner or later, this is life. One can not live forever, no matter thier deeds and wishes. May I share with you my story?"


I lived a long life as a Dog Demon. My kind have a hard time surviving in this harsh land full of people who don't understand we mean no harm. Every day the Dog Demon race looses someone. I disappeared from the land of mortals long ago, on the night my youngest son was born.

I may have lived long, but it was not an easy life. Hardships aplenty, each and everyone a different problem, even I had to loose at a challenge. Most problems could be triumphed over, but I was destined to fall sooner or later, this is life. One cannot live forever, no matter their deeds and wishes.

While I still have your attention, may I share with you my story? My take on life, as said before, was hard, but there was also great fun…

"I want to dream again, take me where I've never been." My mother's sweet voice sang. Her voice was swift, like a river over rocks. "I want to go there, this time I'm not scared." She brushed the hair out of my face, her smile ever so present.

"You seem in a good mood, Malyn." Father said as he walked over to where Mother and I sat. His gold and silver hair shone brightly in the sunlight and his eyes rivaled that of the sun.

"When is Mother _not_ in a good mood?" I asked with a smile.

"He's got you there." My 'brother' Tilaomaru rolled over in the grass.

"No one was talking to you." Firestar, my elder sister, growled at the younger boy, obliviously angry.

"Well then…" Ti responded.

Father sighed and walked inside the house, followed by Mother. I sat there for a little while before deciding to tackle Ti. I know now, I should have followed them.

Malyn smiled and pushed her mate playfully. His golden eyes looked to her and she smiled. Malyn's ocean blue eyes shone brightly, like perfect blue stars. She messed up Shin's short hair and walked to the kitchen.

Shin smiled, a rare thing for him to do, and took a step to follow the purple and green haired demoness. As he headed after her, a sudden pain rushed through his body. He turned his head down and saw the problem.

A bright orange flame burst through the demon's chest, illuminating the dark room. Crimson blood splattered across the wall of the small house. The Dog Demon whimpered and cried out as something round in shape flew from where his heart used to beat. The small jewel-like object rolled across the floor.

"So nice for you to come and visit, Mairu." Shin said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Any time, Shin." The deep voice rumbled trough the room.

The owner of the other voice stepped out from behind the Dog Demon. His short black hair was darker than tar. The long bangs of the demon where a deep red, as if they had been stained by blood. Long fangs protruded from his sinister smile. His green eyes where filled with bloodlust and satisfaction of his plan working perfectly.

"See you in the afterlife." Mairu's smile grew wider as he reached forward. His hand plunged deep into the other demon's chest, tearing what was left of his heart to pieces. Shin's eyes closed slowly as he fell to the ground. Mairu chuckled and licked the blood from his hand. "_If_ I die." The green-eyed Dog Demon smiled his wicked smile and left. Now it was Amia's turn.

Malyn rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands in the small basin of water. She sighed and set to cleaning up the mess left over from skinning the sika deer her mate had caught earlier in the day. Her blue eyes looked up to the ceiling as she sighed again.

In her distraction, she didn't catch the sent of another until it was too late. She gasped as a flash of cold pain ran through her small body. She grasped at her neck, her breathing being constricted by two other hands. The need to breath became larger.

One hand left her neck and when it returned it was holding a dagger. It thrust into her back, causing her to yell out in pain. The small weapon forced through her heart and the same jewel-like object flew from the place her heart was. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes closed, never to open again.

Amia smiled. "It's great fun to destroy families!" The Dog Demoness wagged her black tail out of joy. Her ears flattened against her wavy hair as she heard noise. She grabbed the jewel that she had extracted from Malyn's heart and the other that Mairu had forgot to take with him.

"Firestar, did you hear that?" I asked from my spot in the tree. My sister ran a hand trough her silver and red hair and looked at me. Her red eye glowed brightly in the dim forest.

"Yea, it sounded like a woman screaming."

Tilaomaru looked down the forest trail. His red-brown eyes shone with worry. I jumped down from the branch and grabbed them both by the wrist and dragged them down the path towards home.

Firestar stopped and took her wrist from my grasp. "Stay here." She commanded and held out her hand as if commanding dogs. My sister walked inside the house, leaving Ti and me alone.

We looked at each other, back towards the house, and at each other again. Ti shrugged and sat down in the grass. I walked over and lay down next to him. We sat there in silence for a few seconds before my sister screamed in bloody murder.

Ti and I stood up and ran to the house. What could possibly be wrong? Very few things could scare my sister, so it had to be something big. We walked into the house and saw just what was wrong.

Mother and Father lay motionless on the floor. Dead.

We left the house, crying and scarred. We were scared. So scared. We had nothing anymore, just ourselves. We didn't have Mom and Dad to help us anymore.

Now we have to hunt for ourselves. Now we have to cook for ourselves. Now we had to do everything on our own.

But one question remained unanswered. Who killed them?

Little did we know, that would be answered soon.

XxX

**I hope you liked my story. I've been planning to rewrite the original chapter that I had written when I was ten. Feel free to point out any mistakes, just no flamers please. If anything was confusing, like how the hell you pronounce Tilaomaru's name, just ask and I'll answer. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up in a month or so. Feel free to check out my other stories, too, if you liked this one. Have a good rest of the day(Cause, honestly anyone could read this at anytime of the freaking day) **


End file.
